Haptic effects improve usability in devices generally, and particularly in mobile devices. This has led to an increase in the breadth of implementation of haptics. As haptics is implemented in varied devices, it can be a challenge to ensure high-quality, consistent haptic effects across a range of different devices, while efficiently utilizing the device on which the haptics are provided. Systems and methods for multi-rate control of haptic effects with sensor fusion are needed to help ensure the quality and consistency of such haptic effects.